


Supply closets are their thing

by WhatwouldagentScullydo



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatwouldagentScullydo/pseuds/WhatwouldagentScullydo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OTP, seriously there isn't enough fic for this pairing. It's not my best fic ever but it's the first I'm publishing here. Hope you enjoy this Mer/Add trash and smut.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Supply closets are their thing

**Author's Note:**

> OTP, seriously there isn't enough fic for this pairing. It's not my best fic ever but it's the first I'm publishing here. Hope you enjoy this Mer/Add trash and smut.

Meredith doesn’t know why she’s doing this, doesn’t care maybe? No, she cares she just doesn’t want to think about why right now. Addison’s mouth is on her neck, leaving a mark that’ll certainly be there for a few days at least, but she doesn’t care because her mouth is doing the same, marking Addison’s skin as hers. Her hands are toying with the waistband of Addison’s scrubs. Her mind is telling her to stop this, she doesn’t want Addison to be a supply closet rendezvous. She knows she didn’t pack up and leave Seattle for this but how does she tell Addison that she wants more than this? In Seattle they had this arrangement, supply closets and on-call rooms and also that one time in Meredith’s car. She barely got a hello in before Addison was pushing her into the closet and pulling her jacket off of her, she didn’t get a chance to tell her and hasn’t since, maybe she should just keep going and do this? No, she thinks, that wouldn’t be fair to either of them.

“Meredith, stop thinking so much” Addison said in a breathy tone.  
“I can’t, you need to stop doing that with your tongue and your hands” She replied pulling back from Addison. Addison looked at Meredith, shocked and maybe a little hurt. She kissed her temple and sighed.  
“I left Seattle...and now I’m here. I left because I missed you, which I know is insane because we were just ‘sex in on-call room friends’ but when you left I missed you, not the sex...you and it took me over a year to be okay with that and come here but I’m here and I wanted to say that to you when I got here but you got me in here faster than I could get the words out and I’m sorry because you looked all sad when I pulled ba-” Addison cut her off.  
“Mer you’re babbling, calm down. I should be apologizing to you, I didn’t give you a chance to say anything, I just dragged you in here for sex. So I’m sorry.” 

Addison’s pager beeped. She looked at Meredith, her face sorry for the intrusion. She kissed her forehead and ran out of the closet, with a promise to meet her in the cafeteria soon.

 

Meredith hasn’t told Addison that she loves her yet, is it too soon for that? She thinks. They’re sitting on the couch, wine in hand and making small talk. She hates small talk. They used to talk after they had sex and they got to know each other really well and now they can’t have a conversation that isn’t about Meredith’s flight or the weather. But Addison’s hand is resting comfortably on her thigh and she can’t stop thinking about that, which is making words difficult.

“What’s in that crazy head of yours, Grey?” Addison asks in a low tone.  
“How much I could use a shot of tequila to get the courage to talk to you properly.”  
Meredith blurts out and follows it with a hearty laugh that Addison can’t help but join in with. Addison looks into her eyes but she can’t quite make herself look back so Addison takes her hand to Meredith’s chin and pulls her gaze up to meet her own. Meredith lifts her hand to push a strand of hair from Addison’s face before pulling her down in a soft kiss. 

“I missed you too, you know? LA isn’t the same without you. I guess we didn’t realize that we were so important to each other until it was too late, huh?” Meredith only smiled in response to her question.

Meredith left Addison’s house shortly after that and they didn’t see each other for another week, when Meredith showed up at Oceanside Wellness. Addison was just escorting her patient back into the reception area when she spotted her.  
“You can wait in my office.” she nodded towards her office and watched as Meredith made her way over.

 

 

When Addison came into her office 5 minutes later, Meredith was perched on the edge of her desk. She walked over and stood just in front of her. Meredith pushed herself against Addison and kissed her with a certainty that she didn’t know she had. It was frantic and messy and needy from both of them. She pulled back from the kiss to breath.

“I love you, that’s why I’ve been so awkward...I didn’t want to tell you because I think it’s too soon but then we weren’t acting normal so I had to do something.”  
“What is normal to us Mer? We are the complete opposite of a normal couple in every possible way.” Addison said in a laugh. She looked at Meredith and smiled.  
“If it helps I love you too, idiot. And I happened to know before I left and I should have said something but I didn’t think you’d be interested.” Meredith laughed at that and cupped her cheek.  
“You are the idiot if you think I wouldn’t be interested, Red. You are beautiful. Hot. Sexy. Smart. A badass surgeon and you happen to have red hair, which I find ridiculously attractive.” Meredith punctuated each of her compliments with a kiss.

Addison smiled and kissed Meredith, pulling away a little to quickly for Meredith’s liking which earned her a grunt. Smiling she held up her hands and apologized, she had a patient to prep for. 

 

 

Later that evening Meredith arrived at Addison’s house and this time it was her turn to catch Addison of guard. Pushing her to the couch and closing the door with her foot. Before they got to the couch Meredith had already removed her coat and shirt and was working on the awkward buttons on the back of Addison’s blouse, once she got it removed she guided Addison down and lay on top of her. Meredith kissed Addison’s mouth, moving onto her jaw and up to her ear before coming down her neck. Her hands palmed at Addison’s breasts through the material of her bra. She felt rather than heard Addison almost growl in response. One hand went round her back and removed the bra, her mouth taking one of Addison’s nipples, biting and sucking. Her other hand moved down to the back of her skirt, working the zip down and aiding Addison as she wriggled out of it. Her fingers drew circles on the inside of Addison’s thigh and Addison’s hips jutted upwards in response. Meredith pushed her hand against the material of her panties which earned her a deep moan. Soon her hands came to the waistband of Addison’s underwear and pushed it down her legs. She reached up to kiss her mouth as her finger found it’s way inside of Addison, thumb circling her clit.

“Wet much, Red?”  
Addison moaned in response reaching her mouth to kiss Meredith’s neck. Meredith pushed another finger inside Addison and curled them both, which made Addison’s whole body shiver. Meredith stopped moving her hand and removed it which earned her a groan. She slowly kissed her way down Addison’s body before stopping between her thighs, she breathed and Addison’s body hitched at the sensation. Soon her mouth was on her and she was licking up Addison’s wetness, enjoying the taste. Addison was close, Meredith could tell with the tightening of thighs around her head, all it took was for Meredith to circle Addison’s clit with her tongue and Addison came calling out Meredith’s name as she did. When Addison was done she pulled Meredith up to kiss her, to taste herself on Meredith's lips. Both women lay on the couch beside each other, both knowing that there would be a lot of sex tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment, I appreciate any feedback, constructive criticism etc. I hope you liked it :) Thanks for reading


End file.
